Rosa Montes
by Blucky96
Summary: A twenty year old young women has her life changed when living in Gotham finally catches up to her. A Story of hardships and determination. OC centered story. Please R&R


If you hang around Gotham enough you'd realize, there's something seriously wrong with the city. Villains run rampant and people suffer, while batman and his posse run around in tights. I guess what I'm trying to say is I don't like it here. I'm not really going anywhere though. I grew up here… all twenty years of my life. I don't think anyone would really notice if I left. I've been living on my own for the past year and a half. My siblings all married and moved out long before I did and my Parents moved back to their home country. I'm a bit lonely I guess. Maybe depressed.

I got fired last week. I didn't really do anything. I think my supervisor was at fault. She never really liked me. When I first started it was fine but then I started to learn too fast for her taste. She might have been threatened by me so she fired me. It's ironic, I only tried so hard because I didn't want to get fired. If I had known what I do now I'd have taken it easy.

"Fuck am I going to do" I expressed my frustration to my empty single apartment. Maybe the walls will comfort me. I really can't afford not to be working right now. Money was tight as it was. Hopefully I can stretch what I have till I get another job. How much do I have anyway? I pulled my phone from my back pocket. Thank goodness for mobile banking. I opened up the app and … I've got $ 143.87. Okay so not as bad as it could be. If I eat nothing but top ramen I can pay my cell phone bill. I might have to call my favorite sister. She's going to be mad. I think I still owe her like 50 bucks or something. I really should have paid her back when I had the chance.

My stomach decided to rumble very loudly. Thank goodness no one was here to hear that. I got up from the comfy spot on my bed and made my way to the kitchen area. Yanking my fridge door open I was unhappy to see it empty. Well not completely empty. I have some moldy cheese, a chocolate bar, and a can of beer. Yay for underage drinking. That doesn't really help me right now though.

I'm going to have to go out. I feel a chill run up my spine. It's about 11pm in Gotham and I live in the seedy part of town. I'm local so I don't really have to worry too much about thugs mugging me. It's getting caught in the cross fire of some psycho's stupid evil shenanigans that makes me hesitate. The pit of hunger in my stomach makes my mind up for me. I check myself in the mirror I hung by the entrance.

Yep. Same boring black hair falling past my shoulders, framing my plain looking face. That's not why I looked though. My blouse looked a bit too lived in for my taste but other than that my apparel was fine. It's not like anyone will pay too much attention to me at this time of night. I least I really hope not.

I grabbed my keys and wallet before hiding out. My apartment building is old and looks pretty worn down but I like it. It has character. I waved to the old man from apartment 12, He worked an evening shift so he was just getting in as I left.

I'm just going to the convenience store to grab something cheap and microwaved to eat but I feel kind of good. The fresh air and the moonlight street are creating a very relaxing ambience. It's very rare for a Gotham night to be this peaceful.

Perhaps that's when I should have known something wasn't right. I didn't even see or hear anyone before my face kissed the floor. My world went dark.

My head was spinning and my body felt heavy and cold. My joints ached. I tried opening my eyes but my eye lids felt heavy. I could feel myself being carried and then… nothing.

I don't know how long It's been since It went dark. It felt like it might have been a long time. I know I should be scared but I just couldn't muster the mental energy. Eventually the world stopped moving from under me. I felt some of my strength returning so I opened my eyes.

It was morning the sun was out. I'm lying in a sticky pile of trash in an alley. 'Holly fucking shit'. My heart clenches. I start to hyperventilate. I don't know where I am besides the obvious. I'm alone and my head is pounding. Someone or something knocked my unconscious and I don't know what was done to me while I was out. I don't know what happened While I was unconscious…. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME. Holy shit. I start to pat myself down. I've got all my parts. I don't feel different… I'm dressed. I've just got a really bad headache. My phone and wallet are messing.

I really hope I was only mugged. I think briefly of going to the police or even a doctor. Then I reconsider. I'm alive and the perp is gone, the police aren't going to be any help now. I'd rather not know anything else about what happened. I was robbed. That's all the happened. That's all that had to have happened. I pull myself together and take a couple of deep breathes. I have to get home. Take a shower. Call my sister. Everything is going to be okay, I have a plan. I get up and walk myself home.

I feel light headed. My stomach reminds me I haven't eaten since yesterday. I don't have a lot in the tank and by the time I'm at my front door I'm exhausted.

I feel a sense of relief at being home. I don't bother with anything but peeling my sticky clothes off. I make my way to the shower. I don't think I've ever felt so defeated. I Can't help but let out a few sobs. My tears start to mix with the shower water. 'I bet my sister will demand I move to Metropolis with her after this.' I let out a miserable laugh. I can already hear her voice ' Rosa, I told you that Gotham was no good. Come live with me and Sam, It's safer here.' Guh. I don't want that. I scrub at myself in frustration. My stomach lets out an obnoxiously load rumble. I'm so fucking hungry. I remember the chocolate in my fridge… I'd been saving it for when I got my period but I doubt even the monthlies will make me feel this miserable. My mind made up I turn the water off.

I reach to grab a towel. Then I pause. Since when do towels float towards you…. 'The fuck?'. My poor and abused mind can't explain why there's a piece of fabric defying the laws of physics.


End file.
